Debt
by omg-wtf.com
Summary: Penny's broke, and turns to Sheldon, who offers the perfect solution.
1. Chapter 1

**Relatively long A/N: So I've written FanFiction before (2 years ago, mostly for various animes and some Twilight) but I quit, deleted all my stories and changed my account name (seeing as you can't delete them) in case someone I knew found out, but now I'm back! (Yay) I decided that noone's going to find out and I really need the outlet for stress and creativity (though I'm lacking creativity lately due to the stress...so suggestions are most welcome!)**

**I'm starting this story at 00:08 of the 9th of June, in a shared bedroom, with no plot worked out and no plan for writing (who should I even write?) plus it's back to school (boooo) in two days, so forgive me if the story disappoints you. But I hope you enjoy it – I can promise decent spelling and grammar at the very least! :D x**

X

One barbecue bacon cheeseburger; barbecue, bacon and cheese on the side.

The Cheesecake Factory. Penny's one source of income, though she'd never admit it to herself. Penny was a born actress, destined to be insanely rich and famous, not catering to the whims of hungry whack-a-doodles like Sheldon. But she was, as yet, undiscovered talent, and it looked like she might never get the chance to be a star. Sigh.

"And everybody involved in handling my food wore gloves?"

"Yes, sweetie, I made sure."

"Thank you Penny." Sheldon flashed a rare non-creepy smile before turning back to the guys to explain the origins of gloves.

Despite her money worries and her worries for the future, Penny couldn't stop herself from grinning back at the lanky Texan. Sure, they clashed at times, but he was just too adorable to be mad at. And he always cheered her up.

She walked away from her friends' table to clear plates from another, brow furrowing once more as she allowed herself to sink deep into thought. Bills, bills, so many bills, and not enough money to pay them. She'd ask Leonard for another loan but he was pretty much living at the University this month, hoping for a chance to work with some big laser thingy. Probably sleeping with Leslie there, too. Hm. If the pair became a couple, that was bye-bye to any prospect of a loan from Leonard.

Bernadette was a no-no too; she and Howard were saving up for a honeymoon "anywhere at least fifty miles away from Howie's mother". And Raj would probably spontaneously combust before she had the chance to ask _him. _She was too embarrassed to ask her dad, and certainly didn't want to ask any of her snobbier friends in the city.

So that left Sheldon. Well, she couldn't ask him either. She already mooched food and internet from him, and spent pretty much every evening at his place to avoid gas and electric bills. Without Leonard there the past couple of weeks, she'd spent even more time over there, glad to have something close to 'alone time'. Well, that ruled out everyone, but at least she could avoid further bills by using some of the 'free' facilities that apartment 4A had to offer.

That left Penny with very few solutions.

Just past two in the morning, Penny squealed and jumped out of the shower, wrapping the nearest towel around her for warmth. Drat! They'd shut off her hot water! And she _really _needed a wash. Working an extra shift meant more money, but also sweatier Penny, not to mention the late-night drunkards who had managed to soak her with vomit and booze. Gross. Only one thing for it.

*Knock knock knock*  
"Sheldon..." Adopting his signature knock, Penny stage-whispered Sheldon's name through the door. No answer, of course; he'd be deep in his REM cycle.

So she slipped silently into the flat (mis)using her spare key, then tiptoed her way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. No helping the telltale *click* of the light switch, but hopefully Sheldon was a deep sleeper.

Penny then proceeded to climb into the tub, discarding her towel on the spotless bathroom floor, and switch the shower on. There was no follow-up squeal; the boys' shower was always the perfect temperature. They had no problems paying their bills.

Fifteen minutes and a good, hearty cry later, the Nebraska girl was vomit- and sweat-free, smelling of Leonard's shampoo. Eyes now blurry and scratched, she reached blindly for her towel, taking extra care when exiting the tub (having learned her lesson about slippery tubs, though the adhesive ducks really did help). Finding it at last, she then raised her arms in search of the door. Sink...wall...face...wait, face? Penny shrieked, frantically rubbing her eyes and slowly backing away from the intruder.

"Penny! Stop that unnecessary sound at once!" The owner of the familiar voice grasped her wrists gently to prevent her from falling backwards, before quickly withdrawing his hands. Sheldon?

Penny squinted to see the tall figure. It was definitely Sheldon...watching her shower?

"Sheldon, what the HELL are you doing in here? I was _showering_!"

"Well, I could ask you the exact same thing! What on Earth are you doing, sobbing like that in my shower at three AM? I nearly called the FBI!"

He had a fair point. She _had _pretty much broken in, though she didn't realise she'd been crying so loud. "You're right, sweetie, I'm sorry. I just really needed a shower because I just got back from work like an hour ago and I have to go back at 9 and I stank of vomit and sweat and alcohol but they cut off my water because I couldn't pay my bills and I'm _scared, _Sheldon." At the end of the rant she broke down, collapsing in tears into Sheldon's torso. Though she was too distraught to notice, for the first time, Sheldon didn't push her away.

Instead, he panicked for a few moments about what to do with his body and then settled on awkwardly wrapping his arms around her, whispering "there, there" repeatedly into her wet hair. Penny _did _notice that this felt very nice, and so was reluctant to pull away after a short while.

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm getting you all wet," she laughed weakly,

"It's quite alright, Can I offer you a hot beverage?" Sheldon spoke after a moment's hesitation and a strange look on his face that Penny picked up on, but soon forgot.

"Actually, a hot beverage sounds fantastic." Worries temporarily forgotten, the woman beamed through gradually recovering eyes at her quirky scientist friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER.**

**I have never had so many story alerts & favourites in so short a time, like, ever. And thank you muchly for the reviews! Definitely going to have to come up with a plot now.**

**PS: Sorry sorry sorry this is way short. But I'm writing the next chapter this very second, I swear. **

**ONE LAST THING! Forgot ****the disclaimer. I don't own Big Bang Theory; if I did, I'd force Jim Parsons to be straight and then make Kaley Cuoco swap bodies with me.**

X

Penny cradled the warm mug of hot chocolate (too early for coffee) in her palms, occasionally taking long sips whilst she tried to concentrate on Sheldon's voice rattling off suggestions.

"Pharmaceutical assistant. Microbiologist. I could help you to start up the shoe business again. Agricultural researcher. Or you could lower your pride and go to the more 'adult' film auditions. You have an almost unlimited array of options available, Penny. I do not understand the problem."

"What? I am not qualified to do any of that stuff, and I am NOT auditioning for porn!" Penny spluttered, almost choking on the chocolate. "Plus I can't sell any more of my shoes. I need 'em."

"All of them? Some of your footwear does suggest that you already feature in adult films."

"Hey!"

Sheldon's face remained innocently wide-eyed, like he didn't realise it wasn't socially acceptable to tell people their shoes looked like porn star shoes. Penny wondered if he was less innocent than he looked, knowing as much about porn as he did. "There is one more option I can offer you."

Penny looked doubtfully at the scientist, whose attention was now averted from her. He jumped up suddenly, and strode to his desk.

"No, no, you're not gonna lend me any more money. The last thing I need is _more _debt."

But he turned around holding a clipboard, not the wad of money she'd secretly wished for.

"What's that?"

"My schedule."

"Ew, your gross one?"

"No, the schedule for my bowel movements is located on the fridge door. Keep up, Penny." He looked at her with his 'exasperated' face.

"Oh good. So how is your schedule gonna get me a new job?"

He smiled conspiratorially, setting the clipboard on the table in front of her with a 'thud'. "You're going to be my new assistant."

_Alright. Okay. So asking Sheldon for help was probably a bad idea. We all make mistakes! There's gotta be some way out of this..._

He was still talking. "It's mutually beneficial. I have more than enough in my salary, and I've always wanted an assistant. I will have more time for work, and you have already been informed of how I like my food and the size of my clothes. And you can still work at the Cheesecake Factory whilst hopelessly searching for auditions between hours." He finished with a triumphant look on his face, blissfully unaware of the less than impressed look on his neighbour's face.

'_Hopelessly' searching?_

"Sheldon, look, while I appreciate the offer –"

He scribbled down a figure on the side of the schedule, then interrupted: "This would be your weekly salary."

X

"Bernadette, stop, I don't want it."

"Just take it! I know you need it."

"But Bern', what about Howard?"

"The honeymoon can wait." The short woman smiled up at her waitressing friend.

"Seriously, that's really sweet of you, but actually I don't need your money. I...kinda got another job."

"What? Where? You mean you're leaving the Cheesecake Factory?"

"No, no! It's kind of an assistant job. I still get to work here, but I work for...someone else...as well."

"Ooh, kinky!" Bernadette giggled as she cleared glasses from the bar. "So who is it?"

Penny hesitated. "Noone important."

"Oh come on, now I have to know!"

Knowing how the bubbly woman could turn so easily, Penny decided not to get on Bernadette's bad side. "Alright, alright! It's Sheldon."

Bernadette burst out giggling. "She-Sheldon! Ahehehehe! Penny is working for Sheldon Cooper!" The micro-biologist gripped the bar for support. "You're his assistant!"

"Alright, alright, cut it out already! I didn't laugh at you when you married Howard." But she was smiling as she jabbed Bernadette with the tray she was holding.

Her friend was more intuitive than she realised. "Penny! You're blushing!" The taller girl's face flushed even redder. "Oh my gosh! You like Sheldon?" Bernadette's voice was shrill, and her mouth formed an 'O'.

"No, nonononono, nooo! It's Sheldon we're talking about. But..."

"But?"

Penny hadn't even had this conversation with _herself _yet. She couldn't admit anything to anyone else before she had a clear head.

"No. Nevermind. Gotta go take that couple's order!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I totally had to look up Sheldon's weekly schedule for this. And I totally told you I'd write this now, so it makes up for the shortness of the last chapter. **

**Today I found out Jim Parsons is 40. I'm still in love with him. Lucky Americans, getting to keep him. **

**Does Penny have an agent? She doesn't, does she? Well today's her lucky day, I guess :D**

The 'check engine' light caught Penny's attention on the drive home. Probably because she was dreading whatever degrading tasks Sheldon had lined up for her. Hopefully she wouldn't have to drive him anywhere.

The drive home was a sacred time to Penny. In times of stress, the faint hum of the radio and the 'beep's of frustrated drivers around her somehow helped her to think. And it was about time she did some thinking.

Problem One. Money. The solution to that problem was Problem Two. Being Sheldon's assistant (_still thinking of ways out of this; still unsuccessful_). And that, in turn, led to Problem Three: Sheldon.

Since when did she have to worry about Sheldon? He was crazy, and he thought she was dumb. He certainly didn't worry about her. Heck, the only reason he'd offered her the job was for the opportunity to treat her like dirt. But the way he'd held her last night (this morning?) stuck with her. Sure, it was awkward as ever, but it was also really nice. Warm. Comforting. And...kind of hot.

No! The lack of sleep was getting to her, of course. Sheldon Cooper was many things, but hot? That just wasn't possible.

_So was she suddenly getting butterflies every time his face entered her mind?_

X

"You're late."

She'd come straight from work, apron and all. "Late? You didn't set hours."

"Nevertheless, you finished work at the Cheesecake Factory approximately forty-six minutes ago. The distance between here and your workplace is only about twenty minutes' drive. And I require your services."

The last sentence made her giggle like a schoolgirl, leading to an odd look from Sheldon. She tried to style it out with a cough.

"What do ya need, boss?"

He seemed to like the term: it elicited a half-smile. "Tonight is creamy tomato soup night. I need you to pick that up. It's also New Comic Book night, so first you need to drive me to the comic book store. And, as you know, it is Halo Night, though Leonard won't be done with the laser until tomorrow, so it will just be you, Howard, Raj and I participating."

_Alright, not too hard. As long as he doesn't bug me about the 'check engine' light. _

X

He looked like a child stuck in a man's body, gripping his new The Flash comic book as he claimed His Spot. It reminded her of that Tom Hanks film. Shaking her head to get the weird thoughts out, she went straight to the kitchenette to heat up the soup. Howard and Raj were due any minute, so she grabbed four bowls from the familiar cabinet, feeling more like a busy mother than anything else. Shudder. Having met all four of the boy's mothers, that was not a good feeling.

The door swung open and two more boy-men walked in. "Bonjour mes amis, the party people have arrived!"

_Great, let's get this party started. _

X

Despite being ordered around every five minutes by Sheldon (much to the amusement of Howard, though Raj never dared to even whisper a smart comment in his ear), Penny still managed to win Halo night. And after the teasing she'd endured all evening, she let herself revel in the jealousy of her 'nerdier' friends. When Howard and Raj left, she was even a little sad to stop the gloating – and completely nervous to be alone in Sheldon's company once more.

Her mind was in knots again. One minute, he would make some smarmy comment that would just aggravate her, and the next, she was catching herself staring at the broad shoulders she'd never noticed before. (She was allowed to perv, at least; he'd watched her shower!)

As soon as the front door closed behind the slightly homosexual pair, Penny opened it again, escaping into the hall for a quick call to her agent. "It's me, Penny! Any new auditions?" She tried to disguise the desperation in her voice.

"Same old, same old. Herpes advertisement and a couple of pornos. Still ain't changed your mind?"

She sighed. "No, that's okay. Call me if anything else comes up."

Well, hey, she was only 22. Plenty of time to get a good part. Maybe.

That herpes ad might not be so bad.

"Penny?"

Jesus! She hadn't heard the door open. "Hi, sweetie. I was just making a quick phone call. Need anything?" She led him back into his apartment, using it as a chance to hold his strong, delicate hand. _No harm in a bit of experimenting. Heaven knows he's experimented on me. _

And then, eureka! Why hadn't she thought of that before? With a bit of experimenting, she can see how she really feels...and whether _he _feels at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There's a list of emails in my inbox that make me smile. Thank you for all the support guys :D**

**No guarantees that this will make sense. I'm sure I've thoroughly confused you all already, but nonetheless, I'm uploading!**

Penny noticed then that Sheldon was less likely to freak out when she touched him nowadays. Maybe it was because she made no sudden movements, or something. Whatever the reason, she wasn't complaining – but she would have to be very careful not to alarm him.

Though a few 'accidental' inappropriate touches couldn't hurt.

With a scheming smile on her face, Penny closed the door behind them, and then grabbed hold of Sheldon's hand once more. She felt him flinch slightly and felt guilty, but then he held her hand back. A_ha_. Face turned away from him, she grinned menacingly and laced her fingers with his. They were so smooth, and cold, and perfect. _Like Sheldon._

Penny casually flipped the bird to her inner monologue and brushed the thought away. She led him back to the sofa and pushed him gently down on his spot. Nothing too serious now; she had plenty of time to get to the inappropriate touching, if that's what her little experiment led her to do. She let his hand go and sat next to him, much closer than ever before. She even rested her head on his shoulder and leaned into him. All of this in just a few casual seconds. He might not even notice anything was different.

"Wanna watch Star Trek, sweetie?" She turned her head and smiled sweetly, mere inches away from his face. The butterflies were back, and they brought friends.

He didn't answer for a second, which made her worry a little. _What if I've paralysed him?_

But then, after what seemed like a lifetime, he pulled himself up to get the box-set and put it on. Penny didn't know whether to count this as a success or not. Heck, she didn't even know what results she was hoping for. But she was starting to get a pretty good idea of how _she _felt about _him. _

He was no longer the annoying geek who lived across the hall with her ex. He was the man she had a pretty sizeable crush on.

With the box set on, Penny resumed her position next to him on the sofa. He probably thought she was unconsciously doing this, but in reality, it was like a military operation to her. One false move and no telling what could happen. In her concentration on controlling every muscle in her body, she barely noticed the TV, and didn't notice when Sheldon extended his arm behind her, along the back of the sofa.

It was quite a surprising sight for Leonard to come home to.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted, after a few moments of standing unnoticed by the door.

The pair turned to him, and Penny jumped from the couch in embarrassment. Sheldon didn't move, but answered coolly: "Welcome home, Leonard! I trust that your time at the University was useful. How is Leslie, by the way? We were just watching Star Trek. Would you care to join us?"

_Was that Leslie comment deliberate?_ Penny decided not to stay behind and ask. She darted across the room, muttering quick a 'hey, Leonard' as she left the apartment.

Best not to worry about what the boys would be saying now. It wasn't Leonard's problem anyway. He could've been subtler about what he saw – now he was probably explaining to Sheldon all about her body language or some crap. She severely hoped not. If Sheldon knew she was getting a crush on him, he'd probably move away or something, just to avoid her. Argh!

Anyway, no point worrying - she'd probably feel better in the morning. Thank God Leonard came home when he did, anyway, or she'd have been exhausted for work.

X

The next morning, Penny was woken by that all-too-familiar knock.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Penny."

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Penny."

*Knock, knock, knock*  
"Penny."

With a groan, she checked the clock. 8:22 AM. That was about time for her to get up anyway, so she couldn't be too mad at the EVIL BASTARD at the door.

"What do you _want_, Sheldon?"

No answer. So she was going to have to get out of bed. Ugh.

She answered the door in her Hello Kitty PJs, and a spaced-out face. Of course, Sheldon was fully dressed and clutching his satchel with the eyes of a lost puppy.

"You have to make my breakfast."

The only thing stopping her from slamming the door in his face was the money she'd get at the end of the week. And, of course, the possibility of a little more experimenting.

She sent him back to his apartment so she could quickly change into her uniform – though for Penny, 'quickly' was pretty damn slow when you'd just woken up. There was still time to rustle up some pancakes for Sheldon and a cup of coffee for herself, which she downed before carrying His Majesty's breakfast across the hall.

Leonard was the one to answer the door, with that stupid smirk of his. She pushed straight past him and set the pancakes down on the desk in front of Sheldon with a flourish. And even though she was running late already, and she knew Leonard was watching, she boldly went where no woman had gone before. She moved to perch herself 'playfully' on the edge of his desk, before 'accidentally' stumbling onto the physicist's chair. Which, coincidentally, he was sitting on.

"Penny!" Sheldon exclaimed in shock, eyebrows arching.

"Oops, sorry sweetie!" she lied, wiggling around on his lap a little in an 'attempt to get up'. In the background there was a scoff from Leonard. She ignored it, Sheldon was frozen with what looked like terror, but felt underneath Penny's ass like a dead giveaway that Sheldon Cooper did, in fact, have a deal.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Jeez, think I got a bit carried away this chapter. Where do you want things to go from here?**

_Okay. Okay. Get it together, Penny. _

She was staring at Sheldon, Sheldon was staring at her and Leonard was staring at both of them. After a good 5 minutes of utter stillness, the latter shook his head in confusion and left. Penny didn't notice.

And then shortly afterwards, Sheldon mumbled "You need to drive me to work now."

He aroused her so much until he opened his damn mouth.

Then she got distracted thinking about Sheldon's mouth.

"...Penny?" the scientist asked, tense.

She snapped out of it then. "S-sorry sweetie. Yeah, I can drive you, but I'm gonna be late for work."

She reluctantly slid out of his lap. He jumped up immediately and adjusted his trousers subtly. Together they walked down the stairs and to Penny's car in absolute silence.

She could let this slide and forget about the whole thing...or she could carry out a few more experiments and drive him completely insane. The second option caused a slow smile to spread across her face, which she concealed by turning her head away from the nervous man in the passenger seat.

When they finally got to the University, Penny was twenty minutes late for work, but she thought her little stunt was worth it. Maybe there was even time for one more. Before Sheldon had the chance to escape, she leaned towards him, staring straight into those scared blue eyes, and ghosted her lips on his. Then she withdrew, holding her breath.

"Bye, Sheldon."

He was searching her eyes, looking for God knows what. But all thoughts of wicked plots and devious deeds momentarily left her mind when she saw the intensity of that stare. And the butterflies that seemed to have made a permanent residence in her tummy were going wild. What she was feeling in that moment, staring into the eyes of the genius sitting in her car, scared her very much.

And then he was gone, and she started up the engine. In the trance she was stuck in, she probably shouldn't have been driving. But somehow, she ended up safely at the Cheesecake Factory, dreading what would probably be the longest shift of her life.

X

It was, literally, the longest shift of her life. Not only did the time drag by, she also offered to do a long day and then even stayed behind to help the busboys clear away. She'd been looking forward to meddling with Sheldon, but now she was putting it off.

It was around 9 that she got home, finally out of her stupor. She was just going to open a bottle of wine and then go to bed, but after a couple of glasses she got brave again. She decided it'd be a shame to give up on her little experiment so soon; she needed to ensure that the results were reproducible. Yeah, that was it.

She was tipsy enough so that her inhibitions couldn't stop her, but not so drunk that she didn't know what she was doing. Already stripped down to just her underwear, she pulled on a robe, took one last swig of wine and then stepped across the hall, not bothering to lock the door. All she knew was that she was about to turn Sheldon Cooper _on. _

The boys' apartment _was_ locked, so she had to stumble back and get the spare key. Then she was in, and the lights were out. The moonlight shining in through the window illuminated a Post-It note on the coffee table: 'STAYING AT LESLIE'S. LEONARD.' Perfect.

Giggling from the adrenaline and the alcohol, she tiptoed to Sheldon's door, struggling to keep her balance. Light shone through the cracks, so she listened at the door to see if he was awake or not.

"Penny!"

Dammit, how'd he know she was there? She opened the door, looking down guiltily. When no "Shame on you" came, she lifted her eyes again.

"Oh, Penny..."

Holy crap on a cracker. There was no mistaking what Sheldon Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D, was up to. And it seemed like he was really into it. He still hadn't noticed her standing there, open-mouthed, in his doorway. She knew once and for all that he was definitely sexually attracted to her. No need for further testing. Except...

This was just too rare an opportunity to pass up. The alcohol claimed her again, and she cleared her throat loudly, spreading a seductive smile across her face. His eyes remained closed, and he moaned once more. The smile turned to a grimace, in spite of what the sounds were doing to her. She cleared her throat once more, striding to the edge of his bed, and kicking the door shut with her foot. This time, he opened his eyes. For a few moments, he looked out of it, and then he realised what she'd caught him doing.

He struggled for words, but she shushed him. Dropping her robe on the clean, bare floor, she climbed up onto the end of his bed and slowly, teasingly, crawled right up to his guilty, flushed face. Another ghost of a kiss, and then she started to pull back – but he leaned forward to follow her.

_What? He's never reacted before...at least, not on purpose..._

The inner monologue halted when he brushed his lips against hers once more. Fireworks exploded in her mind; butterflies fluttered in her stomach. This was what she'd been waiting for! Ever since the incident with the shower...it was strange to think that that had been just a few days ago.

Of course, she wasn't thinking at all. He was just starting to move his lips; urgent, the kiss became passionate. _Why, oh why, had she never noticed the beauty of his lips before?_ She kissed back, every bit as passionate as he. She nibbled and licked his lower lip, begging for more. It seemed more like he had control of this experiment now. Finally, at long last, he let her deepen the kiss, and it was magic. She gasped, for breath and from excitement, and he moaned in response.

"Penny."

How long had he wanted this? As long as her? Longer? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that this was really, truly happening. Sheldon, mysophobic, virgin Sheldon was really, truly sticking his tongue down her throat. And it was goooood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Many many thanks to Jislane for giving me the idea for where to take this story next!**

**& thanks ComputerStalker for the feedback – I totally agree and I'm gonna try and think of a way to edit that chapter ASAP :D I want Sheldon to change, but more gradually, but I still want him to initiate the kiss and everything so...it's a tough one :P**

**And of course, thank you to all of you who reviewed, story alerted & fav'd! 3 3 3 **

**This isn't a real chapter, unfortunately - it will be a short, uneventful chapter, because I just got back from volunteering (haha you can't be mad because I was do-gooding) and just wanted to let you all know that updates will be slower as I'm super busy the next few days, but I still wanna give you something to read! Very sorry! **

X

Breathlessly, Penny climbed down from Sheldon's bed, smiled dazedly at the equally breathless man, and headed back to her own apartment.

They'd agreed (or Sheldon had insisted) not to take it any further tonight, so it was best that they slept in separate beds too. Especially after that incident with Raj, she didn't want to wake up to her geeky friends sitting in the living room, judging her.

But when she collapsed onto her own bed, she couldn't sleep at all. The bastard had left her wanting more, more, more! He probably didn't even know it. He'd probably just freak out and then deny that this ever happened. God, she hoped he wouldn't. But if this didn't progress into a relationship, or something, he'd probably just incorporate 'teasing Penny' into his daily routine.

What to do about it, then? Penny was the kind of girl who liked to take action – as she'd said before, she was a 'big ol' five'. But how could she take action when the pair barely got a moment alone together? They were always either at work or with their friends. At this rate, they'd never get any further than French kissing.

And all of a sudden, Penny knew exactly how she'd get more alone time with her sexy scientist. She was going to kidnap him and hold him captive miles and miles away. Yep...she was taking him on a trip.

**So where'd you think they should go? Abroad? Vegas? To Penny's hometown, to stay with her parents? Sheldon's hometown to see his? Or somewhere else?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know. It's been a month. In my defence, a really really busy month. But even when I could find spare time, I had total writer's block **

**However, one thing I did recently in particular has given me some inspiration. So Shenny can go to Vegas, or to the beach, or any of those other places later in the story, but in this chapter, they're doing this!**

**Oh, and keeping in the theme of awfully long and over-detailed A/N's, just letting you know that this will all be Penny's POV, even though it's extremely difficult for me sometimes to avoid slipping into Sheldon mode...Also I forgot if I included Amy, Bernadette or Priya, so if I did then sorry but they're gone now :P**

**PS Gotta run and do-good now, had planned on a super long chapter but I guess I will give you this unedited piece of drivel and a promise of a quick, long update. **

X

"Sheldon..."

It was Friday night. The boys and Penny were all crowded round the coffee table of apartment 4A, jostling elbows over whatever meal it was that they usually eat on Friday nights. And Penny was trying to subtly gain the attention of a certain scientist.

He, however, possessed all the subtlety of a brick. "Yes, Penny?" he responded, loudly enough to interrupt the conversation of the entire group.

She turned crimson. "Sheldon, may I speak to you in your room for a moment?" she asked reluctantly at full volume, forcing a smile.

She was, at least, lucky enough for him to still be so thrown by the previous night's events that he didn't argue. "Excuse us, men."

Once the bedroom door was closed behind them, she let out a long breath, needing to release her frustration at Sheldon's stupid-ness somehow, but too nervous to meet Sheldon's gaze. They certainly both remembered the last time they'd been in _here _together.

"Am I right in assuming that you have summoned me here to resume last night's activities?" Sheldon probed, as if reading her mind.

She lowered her gaze even further in embarrassment. Funny, she'd never been so nervous with a guy before.

"_Actually,"_ she hissed with unintended malice, "I came to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Well, it's not really so much a question...as an...invitation..."

"Oh, out with it already, we haven't got all night."

"Right." She cleared her throat. "Do you want to, maybe, come on a trip with me?"

There was a short pause, and then: "Well, that doesn't seem too absurd. Doctor Gablehauser has been bugging me to take another vacation, after all. Where do you propose we vacation?"

Penny's eyebrows shot up, and she gave an involuntary whistle. That was almost too easy.

"Actually, I haven't really thought about it. I thought you'd say no for the first week or so."

"Once again, you underestimate me." Though her eyes were still trained on the ground, she could tell he was smirking. "Very well, _I _shall decide our destination."

That caught her attention. Her head whipped straight up to glare at him. "Oh hell no. I want a _real_ vacation. Sun, sea and sand. And shopping."

Of course, he ignored her. "I've got it!"

"Where? Ooh, California? Dubai? God, let it be Paris."

"No, no, and no. England."

"_England?"_

"Ah, red post-boxes, telephone booths, the Royal Family, the castles, the countryside...how delightfully refreshing!"

Other ideas were already shaping in Penny's head. _London...oh, the shopping..._

"Alright. England it is. I guess we could drive down to the beach from our hotel or whatever..."

"What hotel? This is the perfect opportunity to try-"

"Don't say camping-"

"Camping!" He finished with a flourish.

"Oh God."

"What an odd moment to appeal to a deity. So we are decided, then? We can fly out to England next weekend!"

"Sheldon, I don't think-"

"Are you withdrawing the invitation?" He sounded nonchalant.

She didn't want to give up her only chance of being alone with him, though, and she just knew he wasn't going to budge on the whole 'camping in England' thing.

"Ugh, no. Alright. Camping in England. I guess I can drag you off somewhere sunny when it's Summer-"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Good. I shall book tickets first thing tomorrow."

_Wow. _He was so compliant – well, his version of compliant. Maybe he'd thought about them being alone together too.

"Actually-"

"Yes?"

"Let's go now." _Not sure where that came from, but whatever, go with the flow._

"Now? Don't be absurd."

"What's absurd about it? We leave tonight, we come back Sunday. Easy peasy. Come on, Sheldon, I want to go ASAP." She pulled her pouty face, suddenly full of excitement and impatience. To think, if he somehow miraculously agreed, in twenty-four hours they'd be sharing a tent. Maybe camping wasn't such a bad idea.

"Absolutely not. The lack of preparation in your silly proposition is simply unacceptable. We need time to buy equipment, to pack, to-"

"Alright. I get it. Okay, next week, then. It's a date." And with a mischievous grin, she bounced out of the room, leaving him wondering why she had failed to argue.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's so hard trying to write all American-y. I really wanted to write 'pavement' instead of 'sidewalk' at one point. :P Also please try to imagine Sheldon's lines as Sheldon-y as it's hard to write complicated words in every sentence...but when I write something simple after I've said it in my head as Sheldon it just looks like a normal sentence...you know what I mean right?  
Anyway, next chapter will probably be rated MA, was gonna be this chapter but I wanted to upload something tonight. **

"Penny, this isn't the way to the comic book store!"

"Oh, sure it is, honey, we're just taking a different route."

She could see his expression growing even more befuddled in the corner of her eye. _Drive faster!_

"Penny, why have you brought so many bags to the comic book store?"

"Uhh...in case we buy a lot of comics?"

"They're all full of clothes!"

"I might spill something!"

"Is that my The Flash shirt?"

"Nooo..."

Now she saw the realisation dawn on his face.

"Penny!"

_Concentrate on the road..._

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"No! Well, kind of-"

"Turn this car around THIS INSTANT!"

She ignored him. The tickets, the passports, the tent; everything was ready. _Ohhh I'm good._

"Good? You think this is good? This is bad. I haven't even brought my hand sanitizer."

_Right, thinking aloud again._ "All packed, sweetie. Everything's ready, and we're halfway to the airport. Plus I got the tickets using your credit card. Do you really want to turn around now?"

"Yes!"

She sighed. "I'm not turning around."

"As my assistant you are obligated to do as I say!"

He argued the whole way, but after twenty minutes or so she turned the radio on and he just sulked. Probably thought he could make her drive him home when they got there. Fat chance of that.

She pretend to ignore his huffs and sighs, trying to concentrate on the road, but this was just so exciting. Whisking her man away to a foreign country to spend a romantic weekend together wasn't something she did often. Or ever, in fact. It was just a shame that said man referred to said getaway as a 'kidnapping'.

"Voila, we're here!"

"Penny, if you do not drive me home right now, I'll call the FBI. I'll have you know that I have them on speed dial!"

"Aww, don't be like that, sweetie!" She hadn't planned this far ahead. Hell, she hadn't planned at all – this was all improv. _What could make him change his mind? _She was telling the truth when she'd told him all his special hygienic doo-dahs were packed, but even that hadn't convinced him this was a good idea.

"Are you gonna make me beg? Because I will get down on my knees and-"

_Aha!_

"And beg."

She pulled into the first parking space she saw, turned the engine off and locked the doors, just in case. It was getting dark anyway, so chances of him running away were pretty slim – but better safe than sorry.

_Anyway, back to work. _

She turned in her seat to face him. "Do you want me to get on my knees for you, Sheldon? _Boss_?"

He inevitably blushed. "That reminds me. As my assistant, it is your duty to do my will."

"Are you sure this isn't your will?" She leaned quickly forward and kissed him before he could argue. "One-" kiss- "Whole-" kiss- "Weekend-" kiss- "Alone-" kiss- "Together."

She pulled away.

He stayed frozen for a few moments, but while her confidence was back, his will to argue was still not lost. "Woman, had I not already agreed to board one of those deathtraps _next _weekend, simply for the sake of being alone with you?" He sighed again, exasperated. "You are insatiable."

She grinned. "We'll see about that."

His blush deepened, which made her warm in all sorts of places. "I highly doubt that." But indecision coloured his voice, and she noticed.

"Come on, Sheldon. Please?"

He stared into space, lost in thought, and stayed that way for at least two minutes before finally:

"No."

Penny dropped her head into her hands, pulled at her hair and screamed. _Why did he have to be so goddam difficult?_

"Sheldon Cooper, I...well, you...have bought tickets, and there is a flight waiting for us this very second. If you do not follow me onto that plane I'm leaving you here to find your own way home." And with that, she threw herself out of the car, grabbed the bags and slammed the door. The adrenaline in her blood carried her halfway across the parking lot before she realised the weight of the bags she was carrying.

But of course, he was behind her. He silently took the bag with his things, the camping gear, and one of her three little suitcases. _He's becoming a gentleman already. _

"Let me just inform you that you will remain under my employment for the entirety of the trip."

_Or not._

X

The air hostess gave Sheldon an odd look before tottering off to make his insanely fussy order of hot chocolate at one degree above room temperature with twenty symmetrical chocolate shavings. Penny barely noticed, too busy bouncing in her seat. She knew Sheldon hated flying, but watching the ground get further and further away made her more and more keyed up. This was probably the wildest thing she'd ever done, and she was doing it with none other than _Sheldon!_ Soon, she thought, she might _really _be doing it with Sheldon.

"Thank you." The smell of his hot chocolate distracted Penny from her fantasies. "Hmm, these are not symmetrical at all."

"Mm, can I have a sip?"

"Absolutely not. That would be incredibly unhygienic."

She rolled her eyes. "We've already made out, genius, any germs I have in my mouth you've already got."

He appeared to ponder this. "Answer's still no. Get your own hot beverage."

"Aww, you're so romantic." She rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

Thousands of feet up in the sky, bills and worries were way behind, and who knew what lay ahead?

X

"You said 'everything's ready'! Did it not occur to you to plan where we would stay?"

The pair were sitting on the curb just metres from the airport they'd left an hour ago, bags arranged carefully around them. Penny was pursing her lips and frowning; Sheldon was fidgeting uncomfortably. The sun was quickly rising, casting dark shadows beneath their sleepless eyes.

"Well how was I supposed to know you can't just camp wherever you want?" Penny huffed, crossing her arms defensively. It didn't look like there were any fields nearby where they could set up a tent, anyway. Plus neither of them carried around English currency in the event of an impromptu visit, so that ruled out getting a taxi or booking a hotel.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"This isn't so bad, it's...exciting!" She jumped up from the sidewalk, nodding reassuringly to herself. "Yeah, we're in a lost strange city at dawn and we need to find a place to stay."

"You call that exciting?" He pulled one of his exasperated faces at her, slinging a bag over his shoulder as he stood. "Exciting would be if we stumbled upon a portal to an alternate dimension in which you had actually thought to book a campsite. This is not exciting."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him away, marching off down the street. "Let's just find somewhere to set up this stuff, okay?"

Lucky she was with a man of resourcefulness, even if he was gripping a bottle of hand sanitizer instead of helping her out with the bags. He had apparently studied maps and knew his way around wherever the hell they were in England, and after hours of walking, they were out of the city – part and in the country – part, under the now-blazing sun.

"Oh my God, Sheldon, would you let go of that stupid bottle and take some of these god damn bags?" Penny growled, exhausted and sweaty. When he ignored her, she dropped to the side of the road and leant against the barbed-wire fence that was the only obstacle between them and the green grass on the other side. Sheldon had made sure to stop for supplies in almost every other shop, and had somehow managed to gain them a sizeable new bag of food and water that Penny now delved into.

Through a mouthful of chocolate (her favourite – coincidence, or had he actually remembered?), she grumbled "Let's just climb over and set up here."

Sheldon hadn't spoken in a while, not even to order her around, which he'd been doing so much lately now that she was under his employment. She found that quite unsettling; something she regretted feeling as soon as he opened his mouth again.

"Climb over? Penny, do you think there would be a barbed-wire fence in place if tourists like ourselves were meant to 'climb over'?"

"Okay, so we're not exactly meant to climb over. So what? I'm tired of walking. Live on the wild side, sweetie!"

"Excuse me, I just spontaneously boarded an aeroplane to a new country not long ago. If that's not living on the wild side, I don't know what is."

Already climbing over the fence, Penny grinned back at the scientist and said "Oh, I'll show you wild, alright."


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg I thought 'understandment' was a word. I was like 'Wha?' when it went all red and squiggly. Then I felt stupid :P**

**Ugh I wanna write new stories so badly...but every time I think of an idea I forget it .  
Still though, expect more stories very soon :D  
Oh, and this is a big fat MA! Oh the yellow citrus fruits :D I hope it's okay. I kinda just write whatever, so it's most likely to be crude and this-happened-then-that-happened blah. **

X

It was slowly getting darker, but Penny didn't know what time it was because the man with the watch refused to climb over the fence and join her, despite what felt like hours of 'gentle' coaxing.

"Get. Over. The. God. Damned. Fence." Kissing and teasing had long been excluded from her persuasive techniques.

"For the last time, Penny, I will not! That fence has a purpose, and said purpose is to rip my skin open should I try to cross!"

"I managed, didn't I?"

_That _shut him up. Dr Sheldon Cooper wasn't one who liked to be outperformed, especially by Penny.

"Come on, it's getting late and we need to set up. Throw the stuff over and then take my hand."

He reluctantly began to toss the bags over, one by one. And for the second time, he actually seemed to trust her; with a deep breath, he clutched her hand tightly and vaulted.

The wire caught his trouser leg, causing him to lose balance and topple over, straight into Penny. They both fell to the ground in the awkward, clichéd manner. It took a few seconds for the woman to register what had happened, but when she did, she turned that pink shade she seemed to be wearing so much lately. She saw that he'd already reached this stage, and also noticed that he still hadn't gotten off like he should have.

So she met his gaze. Those piercing blue eyes did that gorgeous, confused search again, and Penny almost lost control. Almost. Sure, she'd planned on jumping him, and wasn't horribly disappointed when it happened the other way around. But she'd much prefer to be in the tent, and if she thought this was dirty (and not the good dirty) then he definitely did.

It still took a while before they got up.

"Tent," She panted. He nodded in understanding.

It took unbearably long. But the tension between them as they worked together to set the tent up made it even hotter. What Penny loved the most was that she was actually going to have sex whilst sober, and with a man she knew – a man who sent her butterflies along with any look he gave her. Someone she trusted more than anyone else in the world, simply because he wasn't able to lie.

It felt like another lifetime had passed, but eventually Penny shoved the last peg into the ground and then beamed to herself, flushed and panting for breath. And then she caught his eye again, clouded with passion. It shocked Penny how brave Sheldon was being. He'd never been intimate before, but he showed no sign of fear at what they both knew was coming next.

She looked away and crawled into the tent, knowing he'd be closely pursuing. And then she turned around, and there he was. It just happened. Their lips locked together like they'd never been apart, and their tongues battled for dominance once again. His mouth felt so soft on hers, but this time they weren't trying to be gentle. His arms were around her so tightly, yet she still struggled to bring them even closer. His hands were on her hips, pushing her down into the tent floor, but she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down with her.

He moaned her name; something she'd heard before and wanted to hear a thousand times again. It made her press into him even more. She felt the consequence of that, the bulge pressing into her abdomen that proved to her Sheldon was human.

"Sheldon...boss..." she panted between kisses, knowing how he liked the term. She felt him smile into their kiss.

Then, being the more experienced one, she decided it was time for her to move things along. She took his hand from where it was gently stroking her hip, and slowly dragged it up her body all the way to her breast. The way this felt made her exhale a shaky breath, moaning for her 'boss' once more.

And then, surprisingly and unsurprisingly, he took control. He pinned her arms above her head in one fluid motion that left her gasping in shock and excitement. Without opening her eyes, she knew his innocent smile had turned to that sexy smirk.

It drove her mad with impatience and passion.

She barely noticed how much she was writhing underneath him. All she was aware of was him; his hands, his lips, his body pressed against her. She needed him so much closer. She tried to tell him, but all she could get out was another shaky moan.

He responded, though. He left her arms up above her head and brought his hands back down to her breasts. They explored inquisitively, making her feel like some kind of sexy-ass experiment of his.

In another quick movement, he shakily whipped her top up over her head. It meant they had to break their prolonged kiss, but it also gave Penny a chance to open her eyes and wiggle out of her jeans, immediately curling around Sheldon again for warmth.

She noticed that he looked a little uncomfortable then. She stopped trying to wrap herself around him, and turned them over so that they were side by side.

Penny knew he'd be frightened – it was his first time, and it was Sheldon. "Sweetie...? If you don't want to do this, then that's okay." It totally wasn't, but whatever.

He frowned. "Don't misinterpret my hesitation; I wish to proceed, I just don't wish to contract hypothermia from the cold."

Oh good. "Don't worry boss, I'll keep you warm."

He was still frowning, but she yanked his T-shirt off and he was soon distracted. His hands on her breasts were replaced by his mouth, licking and sucking and grazing his teeth in spite of his hygiene worries. The sensations made her whimper and moan with pleasure, but it wasn't enough. She needed him _down south. _

He wouldn't let her move though. Her body was pinned down by his, their bare torsos pressed firmly together so that she could feel almost every contour of her employer's toned frame. But the places she wanted to feel more than anything were still covered by his pants. Which she couldn't remove because her arms were trapped above her head and her legs were twined with his.

He massaged her chest until he gained another sound from the back of her throat, and then he moved his hands downwards. Those perfect long digits trailed down her midriff and to her panties. One hand went around and underneath her ass, squeezing and smacking tentatively. She bit down hard on his bottom lip, hips arching upwards, eliciting groans from both of them as her groin pushed against his hard, throbbing bulge, still swathed in pants.

His other hand then dipped underneath the material of Penny's panties. She inhaled sharply and tried to bring her hips up to his hand, but he kept her still, wanting to move at his own pace. One finger extended and began tracing circles around her lower lips. She threw her head back reflexively, but seeing as she was already flat on the floor, all this achieved was breaking their kiss again. She opened her eyes, and his were already watching her, gauging her reaction.

She felt his exploring finger dip right inside her, and her eyes closed for a moment as she panted heavily, moaning in between each breath. When his hand fell still again, she opened her eyes, and he was still staring curiously.

His hand left her, and she whimpered in protest, pleading with her eyes for more. Still, he brought his hand up between them, and brought his wet finger into his mouth. He tasted curiously, and then smiled. He got up off from her and kneeled in front of her. She could only watch as he cautiously hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties in his hands and pulled, dragging them off her completely. Then he leaned forward. She blushed and looked away.

It was lucky they were in the middle of nowhere, because Penny's screams would have made the neighbours very worried indeed. _Where did he learn to do this...?_ His tongue was tasting, caressing her clitoris, sucking and dipping in her soaking depths.

She felt tension coil in her stomach. He was bringing her so close.

"S-stop...boss..."

He did so immediately, and just as instantly, she missed the warmth and feel of his mouth.

"Is this not satisfactory to you?" He asked, frustration tinting his voice. Probably frustration at the thought that he might actually be bad at something.

But, of course, he wasn't. "Oh, sweetie, trust me, that was satisfactory." She laughed breathlessly. "But I want..."

He was off guard, and she took the opportunity to push him to the ground and unbuckle his belt. He looked frantic at being overpowered, but she ignored him, sliding his pants and boxers down around his ankles and throwing them carelessly to one side. Before he could argue, she seized his member and promptly brought her lips down upon it, surrounding him with her mouth. She blocked everything else out and focused on the sounds he made in reaction to the different ways her tongue moved. He was bucking his hips in rhythm to her sucking, so she brought even more of him into her, moaning around him. He was too big for her to even deep throat, so she stroked the part of the shaft she couldn't take in with slow, sensual motions. Driving him insane with impatience, just as he'd done to her.

Just as she tasted the first few drops of pre-cum, he forced them both down again, him on top. He looked into her eyes again, with curiosity, arousal, impatience...

And then he pushed himself inside her as if he'd done this a thousand times before; as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him. Her eyes rolled in pleasure and her body moved without instruction. She let herself surrender to the sensations he was giving her, by thrusting his larger-than-expected cock again and again, deeper than she'd ever felt before.

She had no idea what words or sounds were coming from her mouth, but he must have liked them, because whenever her mouth opened he thrust harder and faster. Occasionally Penny opened her eyes and tried to focus, and she saw the look on his face that sent her crazy with lust.

Then, when she was about to orgasm, she made herself focus again, bringing her hips up to meet his, in unison with his rhythm. She ran her hands all over him, just as he was doing to her, and she pulled his lips down into another passionate kiss.

"Penny...I believe I'm about to..."

They shouted out in ecstasy together, as they climaxed simultaneously. She felt her walls close tightly around him, and she felt his dick pulse inside her as they rode out each wave of orgasm.

After she regained her breath, she was exhausted. Sheldon wordlessly fished a sleeping bag out of the rucksack just outside the tent door, and she crawled into it with him. Instead of complaining, he wrapped his arms around her naked body and gazed tenderly into her eyes until they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I may have felt a little bitter writing this chapter. Don't be disheartened; this is a Shenny and Shennys always have happily ever afters!**

X

After a night of erotic dreaming, Penny woke with a start. She was sweating and soaked, and completely alone in the tent. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up slowly. The sleeping bag felt much too big for her. She kicked it off and crawled to the tent door.

"Sheldon?"

No answer. She unzipped the door, all the possibilities running through her mind. Had they been trespassing? Could a crazy farmer have found them in the night and taken Sheldon away to be slaughtered?

Relief and a feeling of stupidity washed over her as she saw him sitting by the fence, back turned to her.

"Sheldon, why are you out here? Come back inside..."

Ideas flooded into her head; more experiments to try on her crazy scientist employer. She crawled up behind him, hips swaying, eyes slightly hooded.

He jerked away when she reached out for him, jumping to his feet. Penny couldn't hide the hurt on her face.

"Sheldon..? Is everything okay, sweetie?" _Surely he can't be like other guys...sleeps with me and then ditches me..._

But his expression – cold, hard eyes; mouth in a thin, disapproving line – said otherwise. "Don't touch me!"he exclaimed as she reached out for him again.

Those were not the three little words she wanted to hear this morning. She struggled to keep the tears from her eyes, but confusion, devastation and anger won out. "You weren't fucking saying that last night!" she half-screamed, half-sobbed as she tried to stand on shaky legs.

He looked lost for a moment, and she thought it might have been guilt on his face. But his arms crossed and his stubborn expression returned, and she knew she was wrong.

Then he muttered something, so quietly that she barely noticed he'd spoken. "What?"

"I said I regret this! I am homonovus. I do not submit to petty human urges! I do not partake in sexual intercourse in a tent like some kind of animal! I certainly do not partake in sexual intercourse with someone as disgustingly promiscuous as you!"

He stalked past her and into the tent before she could protest. She couldn't have said anything anyway. His words were so harsh and shocking...he'd never said anything to intentionally hurt her before. _Why would he come all the way to England with me, sleep in a tent with me, willingly have _sex _with me if he didn't want to?_

She lost the ability to form coherent thoughts when she heard the zip of the tent. She fell to her knees, almost clawing at her eyes with her hands. _So this is what it feels like...a broken heart..._

She'd let herself fall. It would've been bad enough if she'd let herself fall for one of her exes, but she'd fallen for Sheldon. Sheldon, who everyone knew didn't have relationships, didn't understand people, didn't feel love. They argued all the time, he made her feel stupid, he criticised her apartment. So why, why, why, did it have to be him?

Because it could never be anyone else.

She sighed, sobs beginning to die down into uncontrollable whimpers.

He was good. He was innocent. He had morals. He had the most magnificent mind of anyone she'd ever met or heard about. When he looked into her eyes, her tummy felt deliciously uncomfortable. His lips were as soft as silk, and his touch lit her on fire. She wanted to be the woman that changed him; the first and only woman he'd made love to. She wanted him to love all of her flaws as intensely as she loved his. She thought he was The One. She thought she'd finally met the man who would never hurt her.

And he turned out to hurt her more than all of the others put together.

The whimpers turned into ugly-sounding gurgles, her throat too sore to cry anymore. The tears still fell, though, contributing to the pool on the grass beside her. She'd somehow changed positions, moving from kneeling on the ground where he'd left her to curled up on the floor, facing the barbed wire that now looked so cruel in the grey English morning.

It felt like she'd been lying there her whole life. She could not hear Sheldon moving in the tent.

Exhausted from her crying, and wanting to escape the pain of heartbreak, Penny let herself drift off to a less pleasant slumber on the cold, wet grass beneath her.

X

She did not dream. She slept with a frown for two hours. When she awoke, the sun was high, albeit blocked by the ever-present grey clouds. She was still on the grass, but her limbs were stretched awkwardly, her hair felt knotted and she was facing the tent.

Or where the tent should have been.

She felt alarmed, but could not bring herself to stand up. The weight of her emotions kept her down on the ground, so she lifted her head instead and looked around. There was no sign that they'd been here at all, except for the bent part of the barbed wire fence where Sheldon had gotten caught, the holes in the ground from the tent pegs...and Penny's three little cases, standing in a neat little row.

The frown on her face deepened, and it dawned on her what her true love had done to her.

Abandoned, in the middle of nowhere in a strange country.

It was not as exciting without Sheldon.

She didn't move. Couldn't move. Of the hours she'd spent overthinking on the ground, she had blamed both herself and Sheldon for the way Sheldon had reacted. She even pondered the idea that she was, in fact, 'disgustingly promiscuous'. But the sight of her lonely little bags in the field where she had 'made love' and not just 'fucked' for the first time...that sight made her realise that she had to be on her side, because in this 'relationship' that only he and she knew about, she was the only one who would look out for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I've been procrastinating, I admit it. **

**So, I've gotten some encouraging reviews, and all in all, whilst the last chapter was a little disappointing for you, my dear, dear readers, you're still being amazing and giving your wonderful support, which I'm extremely grateful for. Of course, some of you have pointed out that Sheldon's a little OOC throughout 'Debt', especially in the previous chapter. I totally agree, and whilst that's something I'm trying to work on, to be honest - as much as I adore him – Sheldon as he is in the show just doesn't completely work for the story that I'm trying to write. **

**Admittedly, this story _has _no plot, so (as some of you may have noticed) it's COMPLETELY random. But I hope you enjoy what's coming in this story and in the other TBBT fics I hope to write (with a plot!) in the near future.**

**Jeez, I hope this is ok. **

**Unusually formal A/N over, let the story commence!**

**X**

"Such an _ass._"

Queen Penelope had finally managed to peel her tear-stained self away from the cold, scratchy grass. She was trying to gather enough strength to lift her three bags, but her arms were weak; her legs like jelly; and her skin burnt from lying in the hot sun for hours.

She'd reminded herself of where she came from: Nebraska. Raised to be tough. Years of toiling on the farm she called home would not be wasted because of one night with some...some _loon. _

But at the same time, the Penny she'd become whilst living in Pasadena – that part of her brain she'd pushed to the back at some point in the day – spoke out against her bitter side.

_This isn't like Sheldon._

_**All men are the same!**_

_No. Not him. _

She ignored that nagging part of her mind, because that was the part that got her into this mess in the first place, and she also didn't feel like having an argument with herself. Instead, she focused all her efforts on the task that faced her.

Getting her stuff and getting the hell out of here.

X

The sun was beginning to set, and still Penny's fingers could not grasp the handles of her luggage for more than a few seconds at a time. The woman wouldn't have realised how much time had passed unless that all-too-familiar voice rang in her ears.

"You're still here."

At first she ignored it, because she'd thought she'd heard her 'lover' return at least six times already. But this time was different.

"I'm surprised...it's been hours. You must be awfully sunburnt."

She yanked hard on the suitcase in her left hand, and it toppled over. _Progress._ But before she could pick it back up again, a pale, slender hand beat her to it.

Penny gasped and took two steps back. _He's really back._

She couldn't bring herself to say any of the things she really wanted to.

Sheldon had more than enough to say himself, though.

"I experienced what I believe to be...guilt. Even my Vulcan exercises could not suppress it, so I returned on the off chance that you might still be here," he explained.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Penny managed to croak, eyes trained on the ground that she was so familiar with now. Luckily, no more tears would fall, and she was too exhausted to cry.

"Well, I suppose I was raised better than to leave a woman alone in a place she didn't know."

"Why did you do it, then?!" Suddenly she had the strength to yell, and she was _going _to yell, all right. "Do you have any idea how much I've cried over you?"

She lifted her head, and her knotted blonde hair hung around her sullen face like curtains, protecting her. She met his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You do look rather awful."

She almost throttled him, but instead chose to pull at her blonde locks in frustration.

"You can't just come back, Sheldon. You did bad. Very bad. I-I love you, Sheldon, and you broke my heart today."

He looked heartbroken himself, when she said that. For a moment, she let herself feel pity, but it was gone just as quickly.

_All the things he's done for me in the past. Surely that counts for something?_

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Maybe that's not enough." She replied, just as softly. And, after a short silence: "What you said...I think that hurt me even more than what you did."

His expression changed from 'heartbroken' to 'confused'. "What I said?"

"Oh please, you have an eidetic memory," she grumbled, looking away once more.

But he closed the gap between them and caught her falling chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. She noticed that he didn't look uncomfortable to be touching her, and the Pasadena part of her rejoiced at that.

"Do you mean when I called you 'disgustingly promiscuous'?"

She nodded, awkwardly, because he was holding her chin. She pushed him gently away, and folded her arms.

He sighed and pulled away. "Please understand that I meant no malice. I believe I may have been..._in denial _of my feelings for you, especially after" –he blushed – "last night."

"What are you saying?" Against all instinct, she allowed herself to hope, that maybe, just maybe, things could go back to how they were just yesterday.

"I'm saying...I apologise for my appalling behaviour earlier today. And you do not disgust me at all, nor do I consider you to be promiscuous. Anymore."

The grin plastered itself onto Penny's weary face (ignoring the 'anymore') before she even realised, and she pulled the awkward man in for a long, steamy kiss, unable to fight her love any longer.

"I thought you really left me," she whispered after breaking the kiss to catch her breath, fists curling on his chest.

"Never," he said softly. And then he blushed again. "I may have phoned my Meemaw at one of those telephone booth contraptions to ask for advice."

That told Penny all she needed to know. Sheldon was _not _like other guys at all.

"It's going to be really hard for me to feel the same way about you again," she admitted, the wide smile fading from her still-grey face.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned in, unable to stop herself from trusting him with everything that she had.

"I love you, Penny. I _will _earn your full forgiveness one day. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M REALLY SORRY I TOOK SOOO LOOONG AND ITS SO SHOOOORT PLEASE FORGIVE M  
I actually have had this written up for about a month but I'm just a lazy bitch and WAAAAAAH D:**

**(Yes, a month. That's how long I've been looking forward to the 25th of December.)**

**X**

Back in America, Penny couldn't bring herself to regret her romantic getaway with her new boyfriend. It had been the worst trip of her life, but without it, she doubted there would be any advancement in their relationship. He'd said the three magic words. _I love you. _

For the millionth time, Penny pondered why it was that Sheldon was possibly one of the least malicious men she'd ever known, and yet ended up being the one who'd hurt her the most. He seemed to think that material possessions would make up for leaving her stranded in a strange place. She didn't mind the baskets of toiletries or the boxes of chocolates, but she needed him to try to fix things properly, instead of hiding behind gifts and hoping for it all to go away.

Still, the inevitable Talk wasn't the most pressing issue on today's agenda.

Today was Christmas Shopping Day.

Penny was standing in the middle of the shopping centre, whirling round in awe at all the beautiful, beautiful stores just waiting to be explored. Sheldon wasn't around, as much as he had offered to be there to carry her bags. No, this was Penny Alone Time.

She needed to find the perfect gift. Not some robot from the comic book store, not a whole new wardrobe...something he wouldn't expect. Something that would show him just how much she cared. And something that wouldn't exceed her very limited budget.

Strolling leisurely towards what looked like a pretty little gift shop, Penny swung her bag and grinned from ear to ear, not caring who thought she was crazy. Life was (slowly) getting a little better for her, and dammit if she wasn't going to make the most of it.

She found an adorable little photo frame for Bernadette, and a box of liquor-filled chocolates. Leonard got a sweater, and Raj a scarf, because he totally seemed like the kind of guy who'd wear a scarf. She bought Howard a box of condoms, because what was she if she didn't have a sense of humour?

That left Sheldon. Hmm. He'd probably be spending obscene amounts of money on her, given his current behaviour and that one time with all the baskets. She didn't have obscene amounts of money to spend; her first paycheque from Sheldon covered her most urgent bills, but her financial mess wasn't over yet. So, what could she possibly give him?

Sitting on a bench surrounded by her purchases, Penny realised that there were a number of things she could give to him without spending any money. And she wasn't thinking about baking or knitting or crafting, either...Sheldon had seemed to enjoy himself in England, but they hadn't touched since. He understood her money situation; perhaps he would appreciate if she concentrated her efforts in the bedroom, instead.

Christmas sex...she needed it, he liked it: the perfect solution.

X

And so the eve of Christmas was finally upon them. The gang congregated in the living area of apartment 4A, excited as little kids, waiting for the time to exchange presents. Penny was wedged between Leonard and Sheldon on the couch; Bernadette and Howard shared the armchair whilst Raj sat cross-legged on the floor. They had cocoa and Christmas movies and all was well.

Apart from the unsociable manner in which Bernadette and Howard were totally getting off, and how Raj clutched a slice of rum cake, looking sad and lonely, and Leonard texted, while Penny was leaning with her head on Sheldon's stiff shoulder.

It was a tense and awkward silence, and Penny broke it by jumping up, declaring it was time for cocoa refills.

"None for us, thanks," Howard panted, breaking away from Bernadette for a moment, before the two of them started snickering and hurried into the hallway, out of sight.

"They're in my room, aren't they?" Leonard sighed, resigned. "Raj, can I stay at your place tonight?"

Raj beamed. "Sure, buddy. I love company." Leonard looked a little uncomfortable, then shrugged and stood to get a jacket.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Penny called from the kitchenette, having managed to carry over all six mugs because she was just that good.

"Yeah." A moan from Leonard's room. "I suggest you do the same." He grinned, which turned into a grimace as the moans got louder. "Uhh, we'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas!"

Raj followed Leonard out of the apartment with a wave, and the door closed. Sheldon hadn't moved from his seat, but he looked as if he was concentrating very hard on blocking out the sounds of luurve coming from Bernadette and Howard down the hall.

"Do you wanna take this to my apartment, sweetie?" Penny asked, holding up the two steaming mugs with a hopeful smile. Things couldn't have worked out better for her, actually. The festive season seemed to have erased most of the tension that still remained between her and Sheldon, and the situation was perfect for her to give him her present.

Sheldon nodded gratefully, pushed himself up from the sofa and headed to the door, holding it open, as both of Penny's hands were occupied with mugs of deliciousness.

This was going to be a fun Christmas Eve.


End file.
